


Warm the Cold

by dasakuryo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Rey's cold, and she really thinks Finn's not noticed. He's not going to sit there and do nothing about it.





	Warm the Cold

"You're cold," Finn voice was categorical.

It was a statement and not a question. A statement Rey'd love to debunk right away, if it weren't for the fact that by doing so she ran the risk of proving it true. She could barely keep her teeth from clattering.

She should have packed a jacket.

She shrugged instead, masking her wrapping her arms tighter around herself with the hunch of her shoulders. She shifted in her spot, sliding closer to the fire. Finn's eyes narrowed. Rey was expecting him to say something else, but the silence settled over between them again; the only sounds there heard were the crackling of the fire, and the rustle of the wind.

"Rey," in came Finn's cautious and soft voice again, she turned to meet his creased forehead, rounded eyes and a slight twitch of his lips, "you sure you're fine?"

She nodded.

Perhaps she shouldn't have rubbed her hands together less than five seconds afterwards.

Finn frowned, and before she could even say anything he was sliding on the log closer to her. Arm extended outward, the cape mimicking a wing.

"I'm fine, really," she assured him again, straightening herself up, "besides, I can use the Force to—"

"Rey—" his voice was a strange mixture of a stern reprimand at the beginning, and somehow trembled with ripples of laughter in the very last sound.

She lowered her eyes to the ground before slithering towards him. Finn wrapped the cape around her, the welcoming weight of Rey's head on his shoulder and the warmth of her leant against his side. A smile tugged at his lips, cheeks growing tenser when her hand covered his beneath the fabric.

The shuddering, the cluttering on her jaw suddenly fade away. When her foggy mind drifted into slumber, she sought out the warmth that had her heart thumping gleeful beats on her chest. She snuggled into Finn, dozing off.

She stirred in their embrace when he pressed a kiss to her hair. Something sang on Finn's chest when she hummed at the touch. As he scanned their surrounding every now and again, he tried not to let his mind dwell too much on the warm nestle of her palm.

He didn't have that much of a success in that department.

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene popped into my head and I had to put it into words. Finn and Rey look after each other constantly, and Rey can be quite stubborn at times, so I figured Finn counteracting that with his concerned, careful and thoughtful self would be fitting. Hope you've enjoyed the story! Feedback is always appreciated ♥


End file.
